In My World
by The-Occult-Dreamer
Summary: A person gets thrown into the world of One Piece, but she doesn't know it. It may sound confusing at first, but i will explain later on. P.S. if you google PSI powers, my story might make more sense. XD


_Everyone has their own story in this world. And everyone has their own adventure. The only common thing in everyone's stories and adventures is that it eventually ends. One day, that person will eventually cease to exist and with that person's life, the stories and adventures will follow. However, not every story or adventure dies. Likewise, not every person leaves this world. As long as people remember, all of it will be alive. So, read my story, adventure, and life, because, I don't want it to be gone…_

Tears couldn't come out of my eyes. As I lied down on my bed, I was wide awake and I felt…. empty. It felt like I had no emotions and it felt like I was a mindless being.

It kept on repeating over and over again….I couldn't get it out of my head:

"_Why do you keep pushing our daughter so hard!" my dad yelled. "You never pushed Jay or Shannon in their studies! How many times has Joyce told you that studying is not everything? Every single damn day she goes to tutoring, debate, and SAT classes! Not once, have you given her a break!"_

_I just stood there, in front of my parents, clenching my fist._

"_Dad, I can talk to mom," I said firmly. _

_I slowly turned to my mom, she had no emotions on her face and she was just staring at my dad._

"_Mom, I know you're doing this because you care for me, but…." I said. But my mom cut me off. All of a sudden her face changed. She had emotions of frustration, anger, and sadness._

"_That's because Joyce can not excel in anything but academics!" my mom yelled. "Jay and Shannon have extraordinary talents but Joyce, she has no talent at all! Do you think colleges….!"_

"_To Hell with colleges!" my dad yelled back. "How can…._

"No talent," I mumbled. "Yeah, I know, but….."

Tears finally came out of my eyes. Those hurtful words finally hit me. I just slowly closed my eyes and prayed that I would end up somewhere else. A place where I could escape all of this…

I regained consciousness and slowly looked around me; it was all white.

"Another lucid dream?" I smiled.

Right when I said those words, it turned pitch black and it started to turn cold. I just shrugged and closed my eyes. I imagined myself in an open field with a clear blue sky. When I open my eyes, however, I was in the same place. I closed my eyes once more and imagined myself in that place once more.

"Strange," I thought. "I can control all of my lucid dreams but why…"

"You can't escape me!" someone yelled.

I jumped back from shock and frantically looked around.

"Oh, I wish I had a talent! Oh I was that my mom would just accept me!" someone yelled in a mocking tone.

I started to break out in cold sweat and tried to fight back these feelings and emotions of darkness that was overwhelming me. I crouched down and put my hands over my ears to block out the annoying voices. I was very confused. I was wondering why I got so scared all of a sudden and why the voice was overpowering me.

"This is a nightmare," I kept saying over and over again. "It'll go away; this is not real…"

"Nope, I'm FOR REAL!" the same voice said.

All of a sudden, the ground that I stood on started to shake violently and a dark purple cloud started to surround me and pull me in.

"Noooo!" I screamed. I kept on kicking and punching the thing that was around me. I felt so helpless and weak.

"Let go of me you piece of trash!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Leave me alone!"

Then, a small light started to shine in front of me. With all of my strength, I tried to reach for that light and when my hand was close to it, I heard a loud scream. The cloud was slowly fading and the light was engulfing my body. Right at that moment, I knocked out.

"Sky….Sky!" someone shouted.

I slowly regained consciousness and realized that I was lying down on a grassy area.

"Skyyyyyyyy!" the same voice yelled.

I opened my eyes and a boy hovered right in front of me. I shot up and looked around me.

"Where the hell am I?" I said in shock.

"Wow, did you sleep walk here or something?" the boy laughed.

I looked at the boy and noticed his peculiar clothing. He was wearing a long, grayish cloak that was cut up badly at the end. In addition, he was wearing black plants that had thick red tape…or string around the pants. Finally, I noticed 3 letters printed on his coat: PSI.

"Another dream…" I mumbled. But before I could say anything else, an intense pain started to surround my head. It felt like someone was squeezing my head and twisting it around. I collapsed on the ground and put my hands around my head.

"Sky!" he yelled again. "What's wrong? Is someone trying to break into your mind?"

"I'm not Sk…" I panted.

All of a sudden, the pain went away and I slowly sat up.

"What happened, Tas?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You…are you okay?" he said gently. "You were in intense pain just a second ago and you thought that this…was a dream."

"Wow," I chuckled. "I think the kids hurled a huge rock at me. I refused to teach them pyrokinesis no matter how much they begged."

"You seriously scared me there for a sec," Tas chuckled. "By the way, what were you dreaming of?"

"I don't know. All I remember was that it was scary and a bit weird. Whatever, it was, it doesn't matter. After all, it was just a dream."

I quickly stood up and smiled. The ocean was right in front of me and the gentle, salty breeze calmed me down.

"Oh, by the way," Tas said. "You and the Watchers need to put the barrier down today."

"Oh, shoot! I completely forgot!" I said while smacking myself on the head. "Whitebeard is coming today! Thanks for reminding me, Tas!"

I took off from where I was standing and quickly headed to the port.


End file.
